Ghosts?
by DarkShadowPhantom
Summary: The Fentons goes for a few weeks to Hollywood to hunt some different ghosts. But what happens if Danny claimed to see a blue-haired ghost? And how hard is it to hide your ghostly friend from a group of ghost hunters?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm really busy with PotGZ! I maybe won't update for another week, sorry my dear readers! I typ so fast as I can! But I have some good news: I gonna surprise with another story! I'm not really sure if I gonna update this story, we will see if I get enough reviews or favs!

I have tommorrow some guests and I'm sick! But I've vacation until monday so I don't do anything haha! Please pray for me that I soon will get better! PP never happend

I sadly don't own Danny Phantom or Dude, thats my ghost

* * *

"Wait a sec, we going to what?" Danny Fenton asked confused. His mother Madeline or 'Maddie' sighed.

"We're going for a few weeks to Hollywood, there are stories around that some houses are haunted!" she explained.

"We live in the most haunted town of America, and you want to go to somewhere different where a few ghosts are?" he asked "And besides, who protect the town, you hate Phantom remember?" Danny looked outside.

"The Red Huntress can protect the town by herself, we have our own worries" Maddie said quickly. She looked outside where now the Red Huntress floated. " Get your butt back here piece of ghost scum!" she yelled. An annoying but familiar voice behind her spoke:" BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR MY BOXES OF DOOOOM!" Danny looked back at his mom who shook her head lightly.

"Are you sure about about this?" Danny asked becareful. Before Maddie could say something Jack came screaming the kitchen in, his face pale: "GHOSTS! GHOSTS! GHOOOOOSTS!" He was already out of the kitchen before Maddie and Danny could react. So Maddie looked startled and Danny only face palmed.

"Yes I'm sure and we need the money, we wasted a lot of money on investing of ghost weapons" She said, looking in her son's big icy blue eyes.

"Let me guess, weapons for Phantom?" Danny said a little nevous. But Maddie didn't seemed to notice it.

"Exactly!" And she walked towards the basement. Danny looked once outside but he only saw the Red Huntress or Valerie sucking up the ghost with her own thermos. "I must call Tucker and Sam" he thought as he walked upstairs.

* * *

"Your going to HOLLYWOOD? THE HOLLYWOOD?!" Tucker screamed on the phone.

"Yes Tucker, I'm going to Hollywood, H-O-L-L-Y-W-O-O-D. And I'm not deaf." Danny said irritated.

"You don't seem so excited as Tucker, don't feel like going?" Danny imagined Sam smiling on the phone.

"Hot chicks, big parties, money and hot chicks!" Tucker dreamed.

"You've said hot chicks twice Tuck" Danny said.

"I know but..." But Tucker was cut off by Danny's voice.

"Jazz said that I must start packing, I'm sorry guys I must go now, have great vacation!"

"Bye Danny, good luck with the ladies" Tucker said heard a click and the line goes dead.

Danny looked for his big red suitcase and started packing. He ended with fifteen pair of white t-shirts, fifteen pair of blue pants, some socks for his red sneakers, a lot of underwear, a toothbrush with a full tube of toothpaste, a thermos and a laser lipstick. He looked questionable. "I think that that's enough" and he parked the suitcase in the corner of his room. He ran downstairs because Maddie was calling him for dinner.

* * *

"Billy!" A brown haired kid ran to his room. The ghost of Billy Joe Cobra looked up from his game.

"Sup bromigo?" He asked. The brown haired kid named Spencer Wright pushed a brochure for is nose.

Billy readed it aloud:"Hollywood meet the Fentons! Worlds best ghost hunters come here to Hollywood! Do you have a ghost problem? Don't you worry the Fentons help you with your ghost problems!

On the frontpage was a picture of a family: A fat man in a orange jumpsuit that had his arms around his family, in his eyes a big sparkel. A woman in a blue jumpsuit, she also weared a pair red goggles. A red haired girl who looked irritated from here eyes. And at last a boy with messy black hair and a pale skin, he looked out his eyes as if he wondered why he had on the picture with his family.

"Ghost hunters eh? Don't you worry! This ghost is unstoppable!" Billy shouted and flew through the room

"Didn't you read the brochure?! World best ghost hunters! I shall spell it for you: B-E-S-T_G-H-O-S-T_H-U-N-T-E-R!' Spencer said nervous.

"Don't you worry bromigo!" Billy rolled his eyes. But Spencer stood there with his hands in his side, still nervous by the circumstances.

* * *

A/N I decided to leave it here, if I get enough reviews (or favs) I will update a next chapter(next chapter longer?). I typed this with my tablet so I'm really sorry for the mistakes but Iit's really hard to write on a tablet! It's almost 6 A.M. I going to sleep hehehe. I remind for the one who read my stories(or else sombody new who doesn't know): I'm dutch and I didn't have a lot of english lessons so if I made wrong sentences please blame :D!

cheers DarkShadowPhantom


	2. Chapter 2

Danny's P.O.V

I walked to the RV and putted my suitcase in the crowded RV. It was a miracle that it is left in adapted.

I looked in the RV. There were large plastic bags. Wondering what was in it, I grabbed a bag and pullled. Bad idea. The bag ripped and the contents fell to the ground.

I recognized the sticky brown stuff what once in the bag was. It was fudge, and it was EVERYWHERE!  
In the RV and on the street. It was hot so it started to melt.

"DAAAAAAAAD, IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY?!" I shouted to dad. He was in the kitchen.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" He shouted back. I sighed. closed the RV and walked in the house, leave the melting fudge in the RV.

"Dad, is all that fudge really necessary?" I said, now in my normal voice.

"Yeah Danny-boy, you know that I love fudge!" He said in his childish voice. He walked out of the kitchen, but before he was out of my sight I shouted:"One of the bags ripped, the fudge is everywhere. It's a mess." I heard a gasp and a pair of heavy footsteps running outside.I laughed.

Somebody stood behind me, "What's so funny?" It was mom.

"Oh nothing inportant" I said. Mom shrugged.

I let me fell in one of the chairs. Mom sat next to me.

"What's wrong Danny? You don't feel like going?" She asked. I shook my head.

"You'll see, if you make some new friends, you'll have a great time!" she stroked my back."Yeah, sure"

She stood up and walked to the RV. There was a big surprise waiting for her...

"JACK WHAT'S ALL THIS?! IS THAT FUDGE IN MY RV?" I heard her shouting. I couldn't help myself not to laugh. The tears ran down my cheeks.

"I'M SORRY MADS, PROBABLY ONE OF THE BAGS RIPPED" Dad said with guiltness in his voice.

"Let's make this clean, then we can go."

Five minutes later, mom called for me and Jazz.

"I'm coming!" I shouted and walked slowly to the car. Jazz was there already.

As soon as I stepped in the car dad began to drive. The long ride wasn't a big problem, but my parents always began to sing 'Old mc donald had a farm'. I really hate it. And looking to Jazz she hates it too. This gonna be a loooong drive...

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V

"Rajeev, there comes a group of ghost hunters to us, isn't that a bit risk for Billy?" I said nervous.

"I don't know, Billy can care for himself, and he didn't get caught by Madame X?" He responded.

"Madame X is something different, this is serious!" I shouted, I'm really worried. Billy who was looking at himself in a mirror looked at me.

"Don't you worry!" He said smooth, "Nobody can catch this ghost! I'm fast, quiet and not afraid!" he flew through my room. But shanilla came into the room at that moment. Billy startled, screamed and hid behind a lamp.

"I see that you're fast, but quiet and not afraid?" I tried looked like I was thinking hard. Everybody,exept Billy, laughed.

"Are we going to wifri or not?" Rajeev asked and jumped on his legs followed by me and Shanilla(We sat on my bed).

"MOOOOOM, DAAAAAAD WE'RE AT WIFRI!" I shouted.

"OKAY" I heared from upstairs. I nodded at Rajeev and Shanilla before we walked to Wifri.

* * *

"DAAAAAD WATCH OUT FOR THOSE KIDS!" I shouted when my father almost hit three children. The boy with the red t-shirt and brown hair paled. And the others stood there paralyzed.

Wait, what was that? I blinked. A strange blue orp floated next to him, I couldn't see it really good because dad was driving so hard. "Mental note-to-self: Watch out for strange blue orbs" I though to myself. Maybe this vacation is gonna be a intresting vacation...

* * *

**I know, it's late, it's short and there are maybe a lot of mistakes! But I am so tired but I had problems with my tablet so I write this story like five times! But it's here, chapter two. Now I'm happy and can I go to sleep! If you want to make me happy, please leave a review!(Incorrect sentences? Blame vertaalmachine!) And I sadly don't own DP or DTMG...**

**Stay awesome,  
DarkShadowPhantom**


	3. Chapter 3

I AM A GENIUS! I just added a word app on my tablet. Now I can type faster, because I had a lot of problems on fanfic. This is so much easier!

Maybe this is a little bit to quickly and should have updated my other story(working on PotGZ). But this story is for me a cliffhanger and I wanted to update it. Everybody hate's cliffhangers, right?

I don't own DP nor DTMG!

...

Spencers P.O.V:

"What was that thing?!" I shouted to Rajeev and Shanilla. They weren't that pale as me.

" .RV.I' .saw" Rajeev said soft, but a little bit choppy.

"That stupid driver, if I see him one more time riding here, I will personaly kick his butt!" Shanilla said angry with clenched fists. Billy helped her back on her feet.

"No need. Billy Joe Cobra will kick his butt" he formed dark sunglasses, took of in the sky and flew with high speed at the RV. But before Billy in the RV jumped, he stopped in the air, blinked a few times and then slowly came back to us.

Wondering what was going on I asked Billy, "what's wrong? His face was even paler than normal. "There was a boy in the RV" he began, "And I think he sorta saw me..."

That can't be true. Nobody can see Billy, except if they wear something of Billy's clothes.

"Are you sure that it wasn't Sam Hoover?" Shanilla asked, now in her normal sweet voice. Billy shook his head," This boy was WAY younger then Hoover! He also had black hair, blue eyes and a pale skin, just like me!" He pulled at his face.

"Wait, is that boy blue?!" Rajeev joked, but nobody laughed. "Aah come on!" he throwed his hands in the sky.

If it wasen't Hoomer, who was it then? My light bulb lighted up. Oh no, please don't let it be the Fentons! "What is it Spencer?" Shanilla asked, she must had seen my face expressions.

"I'm not sure, but I think they are the... Fentons" There was Thunder when I uttered the word Fenton. Everyone looked at the air, but it was clear. I saw Billy busy on his mobile.

Irritated I hit it off his hands. He prented to be pathetic. I rolled my eyes and started to walk to my house.

* * *

"Bromigo, I'm up" Billy pointed to my room. I nodded and he was gone. I walked to the door of my house, but when I opened it, I heard a lot of voices. There were some guests. Good idea to drop Rajeev and Shanilla.

"Ah Spencer, you're here! Meet our guests; The Fentons!" My mouth fell open and I Fentons? Here? Now? What are they doing here? They didn't saw Billy, did they? My head almost exploded.

"Spence, close your mouth, or you want to catch flies." My father, Hugo said. Tell me this can't be true.

A big fat man in an orange jumpsuit walked to me and began to shake my hand. "Jack Fenton, proud father and professional ghost hunter." he said with a childish voice. He let go of my hand. I looked at it. It was red and swollen. He's really strong, I alsmost said aloud.

A woman in a blue jumpsuit walked to me, followed by a girl with long red hair. "Hello sweety" she said in a sweet soft voice, "I'm Madeline but everyone says Maddie. I'm so glad that we can stay here for a couple of weeks!"

Wait, couple of weeks? That long? I almost screamed when the red haired girl tapped on my shoulder. "I'm Jasmine, or Jazz, I'm the brains here" she pointed with here eyes half closed to her parents. "And that is my brother Danny, he's a little bit grumpy today."

I looked that the boy, he had black hair and blue eyes. Just like Billy said, I noticed. I looked at Jack. So that was that driver that almost hit us, he's dead when Shanilla finds him.

"Spencer would you like to lead the Fentons to their room?" my mother said. I nodded and walked up the stairs, folowed by a group of ghost hunters.

* * *

Danny's P.O.V

This place was huge! I can't believe that one person once lived here. I walked inside the house, followed by my parent's and sister. We were welcomed by a nice family;

"I'm so glad that you came here!" a blonde man said "I'm Hugh Wright and this is my wife Jane" he pointed at the women next to him.

"Don't forget me!" A high pitch voice called from the house. A girl ran to us, and WOW I've never saw a girl running that hard! "I'm Jessica"

Mom suggessed to talk further in the kitchen. I was bored, I almost fell asleep.

But then the front door smashed open, a boy with almost the same clothes as me walked in.

"Spence, you're here! Meet our guests; The Fentons!" Hugh shouted to the boy. I saw that he paled.

My father walked to him, I thought that wanted to give him a bone-crush hug but he gave him nicely a hand. I saw the boy, err Spencer looking with a painful face at his red and swollen hand.

Mom and Jazz walked to him, said their names and went back down in their seat. But Jazz realised that I was also here. "And that is my brother Danny, he's a little bit grumpy today" I grumled. He looked at me with a gaze like: I-know-you-but-I-forgot-you-name or something.

h

"Spencer would you like to lead the Fentons to their room?" his mother said. He nodded. We stood up and walked to the stairs.

"So, this house is actually by the famous pop-star Billy Joe Cobra?" Jazz said incredulous. He nodded yep.

Mrs and Mr Fenton, you two can sleep here" he pointed at a big room. Mom and Dad walked in the room and began to unpack things. We walked further. "You guys can sleep here, we walked in a big room with two beds. On the walls hung a lot pictures of Billy. There were also a lot of video games and a big screen TV. Yup I'm good.

My room is in front of your room. If you need something, please knock. He left us alone.

I jumped on my huge bed, this bed was bigger than Sam's!

"See I there a smile?" My sister smiled. I tried to look bored but that was really hard. She shook her head.

Suddenly I heared voices coming from Spencers room, had he a friend over? I decided to take a look trough his keyhole in his door. There was that strange blue orb again! I listened to the confronstation Spencer and the orb. I heard the words 'Billy Joe Cobra' and I knew it immeditatly. This was the ghost of Billy Joe Cobra, trying to get his house back!

I rushed to my room, took the thermos and ran back to the door that lead to Spencers room. I took a deep breath and swung the door open, "Freeze"

* * *

I know, this chapter is kinda lame and full of mistakes! But I've a killer headache, that doesn't write really good. Please forgive me for my mistakes. Please leave a review!

Stay awesome,

DarkShadowPhantom


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I'm still alive! Thanks for the beautiful reviews. I sadly don't know why people don't review :( .  
I'm so sorry for the late update, school kept me busy. Serious, we have a lot homework! **

**I sadly don't own DP or DTMG. **

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V

I ran nervous and sweaty in my room. Billy, who sat in a chair playing one of my latest games, looked up. "what's up bro? You look so pale like a ghost! "he laughed at his own joke. He let the controller fall and flew into the air. I had told him that he should be careful about my doomed game? Ahr nevermind.

"Billy, there's a group of ghost hunters in this house. They are here for a few weeks. We gotta be careful! These people are more professional than Sam Hoover!" He stopped and his eyes widenend. "Wait, here? And staying here a few weeks?" He looked serious at me. " whahaha, good one! Give me one good reason why here ghost hunters would be!"

"A good reason he? Maybe they are looking for a ghost" I pointed at him. Billy didn't get it. Sometimes he is really clueless! "Ahum, a ghost named Billy Joe Cobra?" He finally realized what I was saying. "But-But they can't see me! How are they going to catch me? Sam can see me because has my underwear!" He stammered. I saw him thinking, he closed his eyes half. "If they can see me, what did they stole from me?" he began to look trough my stuff. "No, not missing, nope, no, waaaaait... oh here it is.." I face palmed.

I sat on my bed. I really have no idea what to do. I looked at Billy, who was nervous going trough my mess. "Maybe we can.." But I was interrupted by a door flying open.

"Freeze!" the black haired boy, or I think his name was Danny, jumped in my room holding a.. wait... soup can...?

"Ah soup!" Billy shouted excited. And that was a huge mistake. The 'soup can' started to glow blue. A soup can glowing blue? But it shot a blue beam in the direction of Billy. I couldn't move or talk. It all went so fast. The blue beam hit billy, who was surprised looking around. But when he realized what it actually was, he was sucked up into the soup can.

Danny's face changed from combative to relieved. He sighed and turned the cap on it.

Before he could walk out of my room I grabbed him by his schoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he looked at his soup can, "You can't walk in, suck Billy in that soup can and walk away!" I shouted angry.

He smiled, "This isn't a soup can, this is the Fenton Thermos!" He throwed it in the air and catched it. I heard a yell coming from the inside. Danny's face was dead serious, "I'm here to catch the ghost, now I finally can go home!"

I looked at him. No way he's going back with Billy! "Relase him. NOW!" I tried to grab the soup...err thermos, but he dodged my attempt.

I was out of ideas, or actually I did have one. But that was really my last plan... The old on the knees and look-with-puppy-eyes plan. I let me fall on my knees and looked at him for relasing, "Please"

He didn't know what to think, I saw that at his face. He looked at me, then at the s...thermos and pushed some button. I saw the blue light and there was Billy!

"Bromigo! Eh, what are you doing on your knees?" I looked at my knees, and stood up. "Nevermind"

Then Billy looked at Danny. "Capture me one more time and I make sure you'll pay. I want to see some blood" He said with a demonic voice. Danny nodded.

"Wait, are you Billy Joe Cobra? The famous pop-star?" Danny said with widened eyes.

"Yep"

"But what happened? You-you're ghost?" Danny asked unbelieved.

"Nobody knows that, even Billy don't know" I responded

"But why are you folks here? Are there more ghost problems here?" I asked, wondering.

"I don't know. Only that we need some money. But I wish that I'm h... Oh no, no wishes!" He said. Wait wishes? Whats wrong with wishes?

"Now tell me, how can you see me? What did you guys stole from me?" Billy suddenly asked. Now I'm really curious.

* * *

**It's kinda lame. I didn't use a translater. I.. am just... lazy...OK I told it!  
I try to update every week. I say TRY! Please don't expect huge things from me XD.**

**Please leave a review,if you want this autor happy!**

**Stay awesome,  
DarkShadowPhantom**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG another update! Am I fast or what? :)  
Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm so happy! *dances*  
Ok, now back to reality*laughing soft*. *brother hit me on my head***

**Me: "OUCH!" *turns around* "Why would you do that?!"  
Brother: "Since you've joined FanFiction you're acting strange..." *runs out my room*  
Me: "YOU LITTLE-" *start chasing brother"**

* * *

Danny's P.O.V

The brown haired kid, err I mean Spencer. Wait, was it Spencer? Ah nevermind! Spencer looked at me with his puppy eyes. O God, why the puppy-eyes? Everybody knows that I can't against that! I fight ghosts and I can't against a boy with puppy-eyes? Wierd. But I also gave way too soon up.

After relasing the ghost, I think his name was Billy, the two wanted to give each other a 'man hug'. But Billy pauzed in the air, because Spencer was sitting on his knees.

"Bromigo! Eh, what are you doing on your knees?" He asked surprised. Spencer stood quickly up, "Nevermind".

Then Billy looked at me. "Capture me one more time and I make sure you'll pay. I want to see some blood" He said with a demonic voice. I nodded quickly. I don't have time to 'go ghost' and fight an evil ghost.

But then I remembered a picture of Billy Joe Cobra, and this ghost look very similar to him. Only the colors are a bit different. His hair used to be black, Billy's hair is blue.

"Wait, are you Billy Joe Cobra?" I said, I solved my little mystery.

"Yep"

"But what happened? You-you're ghost?" I asked unbelieved.

"Nobody knows that, even Billy don't know" Spencer said quickly. There was some silence.

"But why are you folks here? Are there more ghost problems here?" Spencer asked intrested.

"I don't know. Only that we need some money. But I wish that I'm h... Oh no, no wishes!" I almost wished. I hope that Desiree isn't here.

Now tell me, how can you see me? What did you guys stole from me?" Billy suddenly asked. He looked with one open eye at me.

See? Everybody sees ghost right? Maybe this ghosts are different? "How do you mean?" I asked clueless.

Spencer stood up and showed his blue necklace. I didn't know that he weared that thing. "If I wear this necklace I can see Billy. You can only see a ghost when you wear something of him." But I don't wear anything that belong to Billy? Waiiit, I can see him because I'm part ghost! It felt like I had won the lottery.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I can see you. I... just can." I'm not going to tell them my secret.

"So... You know about Billy. Please don't tell anybody! Only I, Shanilla and Rajeev know about Billy." Who are Shanilla and Rajeev? Well, if I don't say anything mom and dad will realize that here's no ghost. So I can go home! And maybe I can do some fun stuff with Spencer, Billy and those other kids!

"Don't you worry! I won't tell anybody!" I saw they trusted me with their secret. Maybe this vacation isn't that bad, I hope.

Suddenly my ghost sense went off. "What was that?" Billy asked surprised. Oh no, just make a lie, just make a lie Danny.

"Eh, I eh, have it always cold, you eh, saw my breath?" It came out as a question. Spencer and Billy at each other, questionable. But they decided to leave it here. Thank God.

I looked around the room. There were some zombie masks, Spencer probably love to watch horror. But then I saw the game doomed in his chair.

"No way! You have the newest doom game!?" I can't believe this! Even Tucker didn't have this game!

Spencer laughed, "You want to play?" Before he said the word play I sat already in his chair. Superspeed, that's what you get with ghost powers! After half an hour we sat with his 3s behind the large TV screem. We played doomed until the Sun was gone

* * *

**Hey everybody! I'm back. My little brother won't disturb me again! *rubs bruises***

**Brother: *screaming* "OH YEAH?"  
Me: *screaming* "DID I HEAR THERE SOMETHING?!"  
Brother:"..."  
Me: "Exactly!"**

**I forgot to say: I don't own DP or DTMG!**

**Brother: "Please leave a review!"  
Me: "Ok, take it easy. Just breath in and out... NOPE HE IS DEAD!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Three pages with gold! Or something like that...  
I'm sorry for the late update, I guess everybody can kill me now? *hide behind chair*  
Brother:WIEEEERD!  
Me:SHUT UP!**

**Funny fact: In the Dutch Dude, That's my ghost has Spencer a different name. In holland is his name Simon! Lol why? I like the name Spencer more...**

**Okay, this time we'll see the stoy through Billy's eyes. Surprise!**

**I dont own DP or DTMG**

* * *

Billy's P.O.V

"No way! You have the newest doomed game?!" Danny shouted unbelieving to Spencer. I started to like this kiddo. He likes gaming, just like me and Spenc. I know, he captured me in his Soup can. Wait, it wasn't a soup can. I looked at the Soup can he was holding.

Now I remember. It was a thermos! I don't like being captured but this thing was WAY bigger and confortable than Sam Hoover's Ghost Containment Unit. Urh I hate that thingy.

Spencer laughed "You want to play?" Before we know Danny jumped into the chair in front of the big TV screem. This bro is superfast! He's probably very good at sports.

I floated in a chair, next to Danny. Spencer picked up the disk and pushed it in the TV. Soon we were playing Doomed until the sun was gone.

"Spencer? Danny? Are you two going to sleep together or what?" Hugh shouted from downstairs. We paused playing and looked at the clock. "DAAAD It's only one O'clock, please let us play!" Spencer shouted irritated back. Danny looked at me, he didn't know what to do. "Bro" I began, "Maybe it's not a bad idea to go to sleep. If you want a skin like the cobra you need to rest!" And then I can get some midnight snacks. But Spencer don't need to know that.

"I agree, I need some sleep too, I never sleep." Danny yawned. "We will continue playing tomorrow." He stood up and walked to the door. Wait, never sleep? What did he mean by that. Sometimes I don't understand that bro.

"Or we can go to Wi Fri, Shanila and Rajeev are always there" Spencer sat down on his bed. "Sounds like a good plan" Danny closed the door. I looked at spencer. He was already sleeping. That poor bro. Sleeping with clothes on. Maybe I must wake... No, peanut butter, here I come!

I flew downstairs, in the direction of the kitchen. I love eating peanut butter at night. Why does it taste so good? I finally found the peanut butter because Spenc hide it from me.

But just when I want to take a bite the door flies open behind me. Startled I turned around. There was Danny holding his thermos.

"Oh sorry Billy, I didn't know it was you, my ghost sen... uh my ghost sense machine went off" He said quickly. If he tells Spencer about our meeting, and with that I mean I am eating smooth peanut butter I'm dead. But I didn't know he had a ghost sense machine. Maybe it was a good idea to became friend with this kiddo.

"It's okay, but don't tell Spencer about our meeting here" I said warned and licked some peanut butter off my finger. "Wait, what is that?" Danny looked at me. I tried to look innocent, my mouth was covered with the peanut butter. "...Peanut butter... Ya want some?" I held the butter in front of his nose. Danny nodded and went with his finger through the can. "Hmm, this is not that bad..." He licked his finger.

I smiled. I liked this bro more and more. If he was a ghost he would be my doppelganger. We sat for hours in the kitchen eating peanut butter. This is one of the best night I ever had.

The sun began to rise. Danny realized that he need to go to bed. I waved goodnight. I hide the empty can. Spenc would be really angry if he know that I ate peanut butter again. Yes, I have some 'butter problems' just like chewing gum. But after eating the blob I didn't want to chew gum anymore. But if that works with peanut butter, I don't know?

Good moring Billy! Do you like...What's that on your face?" Uh-oh, I forgot to clean my face. I quickly grabbed a towel and began to clean my face. "What's on my face? I don't see anything on my face!" I smiled nervous.

Spencer walked to the towel and went with his finger trough the brown mess. "Peanut butter!" He showed his finger. "Do you have anything to say Billy?" Oh man, I am in so much trouble right now. "Well, uh, IandDannywereeatingpeanutbutterthewholenight" I tried to catch my breath again.

"You AND Danny? Eating the whole night?" He said shocked. "Don't Danny need to sleep? Everybody needs to sleep!"

"Exept Ghosts" Spencer looked at me surprised.

"Exept Ghost..."

We laughed both. Naah, Danny a ghost? Yeah and I am the queen! We laughed so hard, so hard that Danny came down.

"What's so funny?" he asked comfused.

"Nevermind"

"You're ready to go to Wi Fri?" Spencer asked enthusiastic.

"Ah yeah man!" Danny jumped in the air. Yes, he must like sports. He's fast and jumps very high. What's next? Swimming? Although, the beach isn't a bad idea.

"Wait, got a call from Rajeev" Spencer suddenly said. He picked up his phone.

"Rajeev, what's up?"

"..."

"Wait, what?"

"..."

"At school?"

"..."

"No, Lolo isn't there"

"..."

"Let Ponzi fix it!"

"..."

"Alright, alright! We're on our way!" He ended the call. There was some silence between us.

"Well, what's wrong?" Danny asked curious. Spencer sighed, "We must go now, I'll explain everything. But just... not now! I only can tell you, that you might need your gear" Spencer ran outside. I and Danny followed him.

"What's wrong?" I still had no idea of the situation. "Ghost attack" Danny shouted between two breaths. We're running towards Beverly Beverly High School. Ghost attack? Are here more ghosts? And attack as in dangerous? I stopped.

"Billy, come on!" Spencer and Danny ran further. I didn't want to be alone, so I followed them. I. . ...

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. I must say, I enjoyed writing this chaper! It's 3 O'clock(can't sleep) And I'm listening to Slapeloze Nachten(Sleepless Nights). I recomment this song. Please search it or something. Its called Slapeloze nachten- the opposites. It's a really good song!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Stay Awesome,  
DarkShadowPhantom**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back.  
Yes, its another update. OMG I am so fast!:D  
Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I love it to read them.  
I don't have a lot to say. I'm sorry. Tomorrrow I have school, so I'll update a little bit later. I'm so sorry!**

**I don't own DP or DTMG, if I did, there would be a episode with DTMG and DP!**

* * *

Danny's P.O.V

Spencer ended the call. His face was deadly serious. Something was VERY wrong.

He didn't say anything, he was just staring at me and Billy.

"Well, what's wrong?" I asked curious. I saw the he didn't know how to explain it.

Finally he sighed, "We must go now, I'll explain everything. But just... not now! I only can tell you, that you might need your gear." Spencer ran outside.

Something of my gear eh? That means only on thing; ghost attack! And Danny Phantom don't need any gear. I gonna beat this ghost with my bare hands! I quickly ran outside, following Spencer.

"What's wrong?" Billy still has no iddea of the situation. "Ghost attack" I shouted between two breaths. I saw Billy thinking. Suddenly he paused in the air.

"Billy, come one!" Spencer shouted. He didn't stop running. Well, this must be very inportant. But I understand this town. I know they would freak out when they see a ghost. But if every day a ghost attacks, people aren't that afraid anymore.

You will only scream "oh no, it's a ghost, AGAIN" and walk away. Or if a ghost attacks, people wait, wait for the famous ghostboy Danny Phantom. I smiled.

I saw that Billy floated behind me. So he decided to follow us. But I saw at his face that he didn't like our plan.

"Don't you worry Billy, Danny's with us. You know how good he is at catching ghosts!" Spencer and I chuckled. Billy looked angry at us.

Suddenly a boy ran against Spencer. "Rajeev watch ou...OUCH!" Their heads hit each other. Spencer rubbed his head. The boy named Rajeev noticed me standing here.

"And who are you?" I looked at him. He has a dark skin color with brown hair. He weared a yellow shirt with blue jeans and a belt. He looked a little bit like Tucker.

"Danny Fenton, my family stays for a couple weeks by the Wrights. We're Amity Park gh-" but I was interrupted by a high pitch scream, coming from the school.

"Lolo!" Rajeev screamed in panic an ran towards the school. "Rajeev! Come back!" Spencer followed Rajeev.

"Well, it's just you and me. Let's go home and play some videogames and eat some peanut butter!" He turned around.

"Oh no, you stay here!" I grabbed him by his arm. " . ?" he nodded.

"Good" I wished that I had a cookie, or better, smooth peanut butter. But you can't have anything you want.

I looked around, searching for a place where I could transform. I noticed some lonely bushes with a tree. There stood nobody. I quickly ran towards it and jumped behind the large tree.

I looked one more time around, before I shouted my battle cry "I'm going ghost!"

A glowing white ring appeared around my waist. It splitted up in two and began to travel. One up, the other down. My raven black hair became snow white and my icy blue eyes changed into neon green ones. My clothing, white shirt and blue jeans became a black and white jumpsuit. On my chest appeared the logo DP.

"Now it's time to kick some ghosts butt!" I took off in the sky, flying in the direction of the school. I became intangilbe and flew trough the wall.

I looked around, it was a mess here! I flew further, in the direction of the principal office. "Principal " there hung his photo, "And I thought Lancer looked old. At last he doesn't have a weird bird."

I heared a loud crash, coming from the canteen. I flew quickly towards it.

"P-please, d-don't hurt us mr g-ghost!" I heared Rajeev asking.

"I AM NOT MR GHOST! I AM THE BOX GHOST! I HAVE POWER OVER ALL CONTAINER, CARDBOARD AND SQUARE! BEWARE!" Great, a visit from boxy? I turned myself invisible and flew in the room.

"AND THE HALFA ISN'T HERE, SO BE PREPARED FOR YOUR DOOOOM!" he lifted his hands and a few boxes began to float.

"Hey Boxy!" I shouted and turned myself visible. Rajeev, Spencer looked scared and Lolo screamed it out.

"Can you please SHUT UP?!" I shouted to Lolo. She stopped screaming and nodded tear-eyed.

I face-palmed. "Look Boxy, can you just go back to the ghost zone? I don't have time for this." we floated both in the air.

"THE BOX GHOST DOES NOT SURRENDER! BE PREPARED FOR YOUR DOOM!" a few boxes flew in my derection. Bored turned I myself intangible. "Can you not just jump in the thermos?" but I didn't get a reaction.

Suddenly I was cut, by an floating butterknife. A butterknife! It began to bleed green. I don't have time for this I mumbled and picked up the thermos. A blue beam hit boxy and he was sucked up in the thermos.

"Who are you?" asked Spencer, who suddenly behind me stood. "Uh I am Danny Phantom, Amity Park's ghost hero" I said quickly.

"O my god, a ghost!" lolo passed out. "Lolo!" Rajeev kneeled gentle next her.

"But if you're a ghost, how can we see you?" And that was a good question.

"Listen, there are different ghosts. Some ghost can you see and some ghost can you see only if you wear a piece of clothing that belongs to them. In Amity you can see ghosts without that piece of clothing"

"Eh, Phantom, your bleeding GREEN!" Rajeev freaked out. Yes, this is what I meaned.

"It's just my blood, your blood is red, mine green. Are there more questions?" I asked bored.

I saw that Spencer wanted to ask something, but at that moment floated Billy into the room. "The Cobra never misses a party and whooooa ghost!" he pointed at me and jumped behind Spencer.

I think that this gonna be a big interview...


End file.
